Circumstances
by AshtonJacks
Summary: An ensemble fiction that examines Port Charles after Lucky's return in late '99. Features most of your old and new favorites.


Prologue

December 23 1999

"Sir he got away." The phone connections in this part of the world were bad at best. "How shall we proceed?"

The man regarded his phone with a slight smile. His employee had done well. "Well done Cyril. Make sure that Lucky Spencer gets back to his parents unharmed. Have you killed my mother yet for her part in this travesty?"

"Not yet sir. Shall I?" Cyril asked nervously. This man was the most lethal he had worked with yet and he knew any misstep could result in his death.

"No Cyril. Let her live for now. She must answer to me and me alone when the time is right. Secure Lucky's passage home and please assure him that had we known about this earlier he would have been home much sooner." He hung up without expecting a reply and slowly downed his vodka. "Helena you will be punished by my hand slowly and painfully." He said as he slammed the drink to the desk. He was unaware of the shards of glass piercing his palm. The madness had to end but he had to bide his time for now. 

Christmas Day

"Luke?" Laura Spencer asked anxiously. She and her husband had reunited only a short time ago. They were having a quiet holiday together with Lulu, Lesley and Rick and Amy. Nikolas and Bobbie would be stopping by later. 

Laura had been finishing the Christmas dinner preparations with an unusually sullen 15 year old Lulu when she had become nauseous. This wasn't her first bout with an upset stomach today and Laura found herself facing some facts. Something was wrong, something beside the emotion and intensity of their first Christmas without Lucky. She silently crept upstairs and pulled out a pregnancy test. No it was impossible. It HAD to be impossible. She was 38 years old, she couldn't be pregnant!

Laura closed her eyes then opened them again. There was a little plus sign. She wasn't an idiot; she knew what that meant. With a wary glance at the other three pregnancy tests, she swept them all into the trash. Her husband would be getting a most unexpected gift today, Laura realized as she called for him again. "Luke?"

~~*~~

Lulu Spencer stirred the mashed potatoes and tried not to panic. She was in a mess and she knew it. Why, oh why had she ever talked to the man who had been looking for information on Sonny? She could be so stupid for a Spencer sometimes. She couldn't betray Sonny, so she played dumb. She really hadn't been mailing letters to him all the while, she had assured Moreno's men. It was just a schoolgirl crush.

She had never expected the men to give her an ultimatum. If she wasn't a help, she was a hindrance and she had to make herself useful. So what, they wanted to take pictures of her. It was nothing she couldn't handle. When her mother stepped out of the room, Lulu dialed the number she'd been given. "Hi I'll be there tomorrow." She said resolutely.

~~*~~

Carly watched Michael and AJ playing with some of their son's Christmas presents. She should be happier then she ever had been. She had it all…all but Jason. He left town in the summer and had not yet returned. Carly assumed he was with Sonny. The present he sent for Michael sat under the brightly decorated tree, a forlorn reminder of what might have been. Carly looked at it as tears pricked her eyes. Why had she come up with this stupid scheme in the first place? How could she have been so stupid?

"Come on Mr. Man." She said in a bright voice. One more gift to open." AJ looked up and his eyes narrowed as Carly approached the tree.

"He isn't getting that." AJ said in a stern voice. Carly whirled to look at him, hands on her hips.

"AJ he isn't the enemy anymore. He's gone." She glared at AJ. "And we're all happy now so let Michael have the present please." She stressed. She remained firm, standing her ground as her expression turned from placating to stormy.

"No" AJ replied, turning away and pouring himself a scotch. Carly gaped in silent horror, then scooped Michael up. AJ just looked at her with a nonchalant expression on his face. "What this?" He gestured with the drink. "Just something to counteract the pressures of CEO of ELQ"

Carly threw her hands up in defeat. "I don't know you any more AJ." She said turning away. She placed her wedding ring on the counter slowly and walked out of the room.

~~*~~

V Ardanowski walked slowly into the PCPD headquarters. Her cruise with Simon had been more than a bust. How could she have ever trusted that man, she wondered as she stood with her hand on the door. And why was she here of all places on Christmas day? Simon was off with some Eurotrash heiress and she was all alone. That was the story of her life. "What have I got to lose?" V asked as she pushed the door open. She smiled when she saw Garcia and Taggert sitting on their desks and throwing wadded up balls of paper into a nearby trashcan. "Anyone want a cheerleader?" She asked as she sashayed up to the desks.

"V!" Taggert yelled sweeping the tiny readhead up into a huge hug. "We missed you!" He exclaimed even as his bright grin faded to a somber smile. "We could sure use you around here." He said quietly.

Alex Garcia hugged V less enthusiastically yet longer. "We could use your expertise to bring Faison down." He said in a quiet voice.

"Who's Faison?" V Asked looking around the office. "Do Rick and Mac have the day off?" When she saw Taggert wince she grabbed his arm "What what is it Marc? Whatever it is just tell me." She said as an edge of panic found its way into her voice.

Taggert pulled V into his arms, holding her much as he had Felicia that fateful night two months ago. "V." He said softly. "Mac isn't here anymore."

"What?" V pulled away, hoping against all hope that he meant Mac had visited Australia or had quit the PCPD. But she knew, she could read her friend's expressions. "No." She said as tears formed and overflowed. "No." She said more firmly this time. "Marcus no, please don't say this. He has those two little girls of Felicias and…" She trailed off as her sobs overcame her.

"I know." Taggert said as he tried not to get emotional himself. "This guy Faison was after Felicia and when Mac got in his way, he killed him. The brakes failed on his car and he crashed on the docks. He was killed on impact."

V shook her head and relaxed into Taggert's comforting embrace. "I never expected to come home to this. My circumstances were bad but they cannot compare to your realities."

~~*~~

Kevin Collins fingered the official letter as he watched Eve moving around the kitchen. This letter would change his life forever. The WSB wanted his expertise. HIS. Kevin Collins, author of general Homicide. They wanted him in spite of the messes he had made of his life. Against all his judgement he'd accepted their offer and would report for training on the first. He had no idea what the future would hold. "Eve." He started, knowing there would be no better time. "I have to go away for awhile…"

~~*~~

Bobbie Spencer looked at her Christmas gift and gave Jerry a half-hearted smile. She had been hoping for and expecting a ring from him, but instead had a fifteen thousand dollar designer dress. "Don't you think this is a little extravagant?" She asked, wincing when Jerry's face fell. Wasn't it enough that he had purchased season tickets and a 5% interest in the Port Charles Sailors Major League baseball team for her son? 

"You don't like it Red?" Jerry asked carefully." I thought we could jet over to Paris for a New Year's gala."

Bobbie shook her head in amusement. "I'm sorry Jerry but we can't do that. And I think we need to talk." She said quietly.

~~*~~

Lucky Spencer stepped slowly out of the WSB issued sedan at the end of his street. He had been traveling for a day so far. After the guy, Cyril had helped Lucky dispose of Faison's body, he had intended to drive Lucky right home, but the boy needed nourishment first. He had reluctantly turned the young man over to some WSB agents he knew had been watching the Faison compound in Toronto, before disappearing. The WSB agents had beaten a fierce winter storm to bring the boy home.

"Thank guys but I'll be OK. I need to walk. I told you that guy killed Faison and you saw the body. I'm safe now." Lucky said as if to reassure himself as much as the agents. 

"If you need anything at all Call me, okay Lucky? Robert, Anna and I are so sorry we didn't find you for all this time." The blonde man looked at Lucky fondly. "And remember, you can't tell anyone about Robert and Anna yet."

"I understand, Frisco." Lucky said with a small smile. "Thanks for everything. Robert, Anna take care of yourselves."

"You too Lucky." The mostly silent couple in the back seat echoed.

~~*~~

"What is it darlin'?" Luke asked, first poking his head into the kitchen where Lulu was hanging up the phone. "Where's your mom princess?" He asked as he took in Lulu's pale features. 

"Upstairs I think." Lulu said following her father.

"Luke?" Laura called again as she descended the stairs. She smiled when she saw him, wondering what his reaction would be to the news.

"What is it darlin'?" He asked, his eyes narrowing at her expression.

"Merry Christmas, we're pregnant." Laura whispered just as there was a knock on the door.

Lulu stood in shock for a moment at her mother's pronouncement then moved to the door. "Merry Christmas!" She said as she opened the door.

"Merry Christmas." Lucky replied nervously "I'm not Santa but how am I as far as gifts go?"

Circumstances Chapter 1

Christmas Day 1999

"Pregnant?" Luke echoed. "We….you and I are pregnant?" He asked as the slightly open door emitted a brutal chill. "Princess whoever is at the door, tell em to get in here. Your mom has some news you need to hear."

Lulu stared in shock as tears poured down her face and chilled in the freezing temperatures. As she lifted a hand to touch her brother's face, as if to reassure herself that he was warm and whole, a small sob escaped her. "It's a miracle." She whispered, launching herself into Lucky's arms.

"Yes Luke we're going to have a baby." Laura said. She was vaguely annoyed that Lulu wasn't present to hear this, but it couldn't wait. Lulu's sob was audible though and brought both Luke and Laura closer to the door.

"Oh God Lucky how?" Lulu asked, finally taking note of his thin and trembling form. "We have to get you inside. You can answer everything later." She said as she clung to her big brother. Turning to the door, she kicked it open with one foot. She had her brother back and she wasn't letting him go. "Mom, Dad look at who's here." She said through her joyful sobs.

Lucky's arms tightened around Lulu. His relationship with her had always been the most solid, but truth be told he was concerned about his parents' reactions. There had been so many problems and they had both taken his death so hard. Hi rested his cheek against his sister's ebony hair, aware for the first time that he was shedding his own tears as his eyes met the twin shocked gazes of his parents. "I'm real." Lucky said quietly. "I'm really here." He let go of his sister carefully as realization dawned in his parents' eyes.

Focusing first on his fragile mother, Lucky moved to her just as her grateful tears brimmed over. "Mom it's all right. I'm here now. It's all going to be fine from here on in." He insisted as he rubbed her back. Laura was crying too hard to speak.

With a free hand, Lucky motioned his father over, feeling Luke embracing them both and his father's tears against the back of his neck. "My cowboy You're really here this time." Luke whispered as he gathered Lucky into a hard and fierce embrace. "How?" Luke managed through his tears. 

"Can we sit down?" Lucky asked softly. "And I could really use some food and something to drink." He ran his hands through his almost too long hair. Anna had trimmed the bangs for him in the car but he still could do with a good haircut.

"Mom dad you sit. I'll get you something Lucky." Lulu said. She had a feeling what Lucky was going to tell them all wasn't too pleasant and poured him a glass of Jack Daniels. She turned the over off and threw the burnt mashed potatoes into the sink before slicing Lucky some huge slices of ham. Pouring the shot into a glass and covering it with coke, she emerged from the kitchen to see Lucky sitting in the corner of the couch with their parents hovering over him. He looked moderately uncomfortable by all of the attention.

"Here Lucky." Lulu said, easing the plate and drink into his hands. "Drink slowly." She said with a wink. "Mom, dad?" She motioned both of her parents a few steps away. Lucky needed a little space for a few moments. When neither of them looked as if they were moving, she grasped both of their arms. "Give him breathing room for a moment." 

Luke sighed, and stepped a few steps away. "What is it princess?" He asked pulling both his wife and daughter into a hug. He hadn't felt complete in a long time. Lucky was back and with a new baby on the way, they could all heal.

"We have company coming." Lulu said uneasily. "I think Lucky needs to tell what happened with just the three of us here."

Luke and Laura each regarded their teenage daughter. Her wisdom cut through their amazement and shock. "You're right darlin'." Luke replied as he watched Lucky wolfing down the food. What had happened to his son? Luke squeezed Laura's hand reassuringly. "Can you call everyone and tell them there will be a change, that they can come over later but we don't know when. Lulu and I will sit with him. Then maybe we can have a family meeting."

Lulu nodded and walked back to her brother. "You doing all right handsome?" She teased.

Lucky met his sister's eyes and shared more of his pain with her then he had with the Wsbers. "I will be Lu. It will take some time though. Can you listen to me if I feel up to talking later?"

"Of course I will Luck. It was brutal where you were huh?" She asked and instead of the expected pity all he saw in his sister's eyes was love and acceptance. " With a nod, he put his empty plate down and hugged her tightly. As his chest hitched, Lu realized that her brother was crying and rubbed his back soothingly. "Minute by minute Luck. We'll get through this together."

~~*~~

"What does this mean?" AJ bellowed following Carly and Michael out and thrusting the ring in her face.

Carly refused to shrink back from him, even though she held Michael closer. "It's over AJ. If you're drinking there's no point. We have no more marriage."

"That didn't seem to matter before we married, before the baby." AJ said in an angry voice. He couldn't lose her and Michael, AJ thought in a panic.

"It mattered when I started to grow up." Carly returned. She held Michael close and bounded up the stairs, with AJ hot on her heels.

"Carly you can't do this. I won't let you." AJ said in a rising panic. He followed her up the stairs and grabbed her arm. This was the first time AJ really felt like his whole family was slipping from his grasp and quickly at that. He tried to think of some way to do damage control, but in a split second it was too late. Carly had turned to face him, when she lost her footing. Arms filaing, She reached for AJ. All he could do, however, was to grab Michael as his wife went tumbling down the stairs and lay in a motionless heap on the hard marble of the foyer.

"Carly!" AJ yelled as he raced down the stirs. She couldn't be dead or hurt badly, he thought. "I love you. I need you."

~~*~~

"What do we need to talk about?" Jerry asked Bobbie uneasily. "You don't want to go to gay Paree. No problem! How about London? Or Alaska?"

"No Jerry." Bobbie said softly. "I intend to spend New Year's Eve with Lucas. Just the two of us." Bobbie replied in a small voice.

Jerry met her eyes and read the pain in them. "Did I ruin everything?" He asked in a hoarse voice. He had loved her. LOVED HER. And now she was breaking his heart. "Dammit red tell me how to fix it."

"You can't." Bobbie said in a sorrowful voice. "It just ins't working Jerry. Lucas has started acting up. He need s me and you need a relationship where you come first. Not behind my son and my career." She wiped at some tears running down her cheeks before meeting his pain filled eyes. "Jerry we have to do this. Lucas you and I need this."

"No Red. I needed you." Jerry said shortly as he walked out of the brownstone. As soon as he had closed the door, he sank onto the snow covered stoop. "Love stinks. I'll never love a woman again." He said angrily.

~~*~~

Puerto Rico

"Haven't you had enough?" Jason motioned to the bottle in Sonny's hand. Sonny had been drinking all day. The holidays were always the worst time for him. Jason glanced around. Maria was gone, of course. She could never deal with Sonny's explosive alcohol fueled rants. 

"I miss her Jason." Sonny allowed as his fingers traced a picture of Brenda. "It's so hard some days." He choked up and looked away. "What have you got?" he asked in a quiet voice, motioning to some papers in Jason's hands.

"Just the mail. Johnny sent it." Jason inwardly smiled when he saw a thick envelope with Carly's scrawl on it. "Some pictures of Michael and some stuff for you.

"Did I get anything?" Jason knew there was more behind Sonny's casually phrased casual question. Sonny had been getting anonymous letters for some months now. He had opened the first letter as a joke, but when he read the heartfelt words, he had been left wondering who knew his soul so intimately.

"Here you go" Jason handed him the envelope, watching with a small degree of shock as Sonny put the bottle away, lest he stain the pages. Sonny motioned Jason out of reading range and opened the letter.

_Merry Christmas. It isn't a very happy year for me, but you must take pleasure where you can get it. I know this is hard on you. When it gets really bad stand outside and feel the warmth of the sun on your face. Look at a flower or walk into a forest or field and experience life. Don't hide Sonny and don't drink yourself into oblivion.. You're too good for that._

I love you

Me

Sonny looked at the letter then at the bottle as his will waged with his need. Finally, he motioned to the bottle. "Jason can ya get rid of this?"

~~*~~

"Where is Felicia now?" V asked as she looked from Taggert to Garcia. 

"She went to Texas with the girls. She'll be back in a few days." Taggert replied. "This area was too much for her. " He took careful note of V's face. "Are you sure you're all right? This is all a huge shock."

"I will be. I have to be. When do you two get off work. I don't want to spend Christmas alone so you're both stuck with me."

"We're waiting for the new commissioner to arrive." Garcia answered with a small smile.

"Today?" V asked in shock. "Doesn't he know the meaning of a holiday?"  


"Yep today." Taggert replied. "He was delayed in Canada. He has no idea we'll be here though. Garcia and I figured it was the best way to meet the guy."

"Who is it? Anyone we know?" V asked casually.

"Frisco Jones." Taggert replied as V's jaw dropped. 

"Just the man I don't want to see." She muttered as she headed for the door.

Chapter 2

"Are you sure you two want to come in?" Frisco asked his companions. "There aren't likely to be many officers around but this is hardly low key."

Robert and Anna looked at one another. "Yes we'll be fine." Anna said softly. "Don't worry Frisco, we're survivors."

"That much is obvious." Frisco grinned. He put a gentle arm around each of his friends as they made their way into the PCPD.

~*~

"Carly!" AJ yelled in anguish. He was in a total panic. "What do I do?" He asked out loud. "Mom Dad." He finally screamed resisting the urge to move Carly's twisted form. As Michael Struggled in his arms, AJ found himself wishing he had a drink. "I hate this." He whispered into his son's chest. He was more lost than he ever had been in his life.

"AJ?" Monica asked from the top of the stairs. She and Alan had been resting in their suite when Aj's panicked yell had roused them. "What happened?" She asked as she rushed down the stairs.

"We were arguing." AJ managed through his tears. He was barely aware of his father's presence as Alan rubbed his shoulder even as he dialed 911. "And she stumbled and fell. I managed to grab Michael but I was too late for Carly." 

"What were you arguing about?" Alan addressed his son. "Monica how is she?"  


"She wants a divorce." AJ said quietly, holding his son even closer as if to shield him from some emotional blow that Michael could not yet comprehend.

"Oh AJ" Monica said in a voice brimming over with sympathy. She had never really cared for Carly but she knew her daughter in law had opened AJ's heart. She motioned her husband to take Michael. "Aj the ambulance will be here soon. It's not very good." Monica informed her son somberly.

Aj nodded. "Please save her." He whispered as he reached for Carly's hand.

~*~

Eve walked slowly out of the kitchen. "Did you say you're going away for awhile?" She asked calmly, trying to ignore the increasing dread she was feeling.

"Yes I did." Kevin said glancing at the letter one last time. "There are some things that need to be done. I'll be gone three of four months to….California." He improvised. He had no idea where he would in fact be sent, just that the WSB needed him to report for duty tomorrow.

"Why didn't you tell me before this Kevin?" Eve asked, her voice sharpening at the sheepish look on Kevin's face. "Well this is a great holiday." She said sourly throwing a dishrag at him.

"I'm sorry Eve." Kevin said quietly. He knew it was horrible timing but there was nothing he could do about it. "Can we please talk about this?" He asked as he fumbled in his pocket for something.

"No I'm sorry Kevin we can't." Eve said firmly. Her eyes widened in incredulous shock as she spied a black velvet box in his hands. "No please tell me that isn't what I think it is." She said torn between laughter borne of absolute shock and fury.

"It is." Kevin said solemnly. "Will you marry me?" He asked tentatively.

"Not on your life!" Eve replied, slamming the door as she walked out.

~*~

"Are you sure you want me to get rid of this?" Jason repeated Sonny's request. Even though he knew the letters from Port Charles had an astounding effect on Sonny's mood, he hadn't expected that anyone could have gotten Sonny away from the bottle.

Sonny met Jason's eyes, fingering the letter absently. "I'm positive. Trash it, trash all of it. I don't need the stuff anymore." He stood a little unsteadily and grabbed some clean clothes. "I'm goin' for a shower then a walk. Get somethin' to eat Jason. It's Christmas." When Jason hesitated, Sonny waved his hand. "Go you don't have to babysit me."  


"All right." Jason said slowly. "But if you need anything…."

"I know where you are." Sonny replied. "I'll have an ad for Johnny to post later Jason. Go spend the day with Maria and Alicia. Don't miss our on your daughter's first Christmas because you're too busy missing your son."

Jason nodded and walked into his private quarters. "Maria? Alicia?" He called out. He and Maria had gotten involved when she had called to tell him about Sonny's self destructive and constant drunkenness following Brenda's death. He had gone to Puerto Rico immediately and even though there were complications between he and both Carly and Robin. Jason had slept with Maria. She had never called to tell him she was pregnant. Sonny had been the one to break the news to him, just after Robin had gone and things fell apart with Carly. As Spring turned to summer, Jason had headed down to Puerto Rico for good and had been there for the birth of his daughter Alicia.

"Jason? Sonny does not need you?" Maria asked in shock as she handed their five month old to her father.

"No he's going for a shower and a walk." Jason said as he shook his head. "He got another letter. It's safe to say he's falling in love with the mystery woman."

~*~

"And then Alexis, Jax walked right into the hornet's next. He must have been stung a hundred times." John Jacks gave his daughter in law a big smile and spared a smaller one for his son. "Poor little joey. We had to pull the stingers out by hand.

"Yes it was a wonderful summer." Jax said sarcastically giving Alexis an indulgent smile. "Where are Jerry and Bobbie? They were supposed to be here ten minutes ago." He said, happy to change the subject. His parents got entirely too much pleasure from his childhood exploits and blunders and they seemed determined to share each one with Alexis.

"I don't know son." Jane said as she looked at the rapidly cooling food. Why don't you call them, Jasper."

Jax weighed his options for a moment. He could sit at the table, stare at the food as his stomach growled and listen to his childhood blunders retold for his wife's benefit or he could call his brother. "I'll be right back." He decided, depositing a kiss on Alexis' cheek. Jax retreated into his bedroom to dial Bobbie's house. 

After Jerry had gone, Bobbie collapsed in tears on the couch. She didn't know what she was doing or where she was going yet, but she did know that this was the right thing. She wasn't able to deal with Jerry's extravagance any more then she was his thirst for danger. He was a wonderful man but she knew this was all for the best. He'd find someone who could indulge the little boy in him. When she realized the phone was ringing, She grabbed it. "Bobbie Spencer." She said unable to stop a small sob from distorting her voice.

"Bobbie is Jax." He said as his concern grew. Why was she crying? Jerry hadn't gone and proposed had he?

"Hi jax. Can you come over here? I think Jerry could use you." I She said as she watched his hunched form on the stairs.

"Why what's happened?" Jax asked, panic lacing his voice.

"We broke up. "Bobbie informed Jax sadly.

Jax stared at the phone in shock for a moment. "What? I'll be right there." He said as he reached for his keys and winter coat.

"Let yourself in Jax. I think I might go out." Bobbie added. She couldn't bear to see Jerry leaving her life. She threw on a heavy coat and let herself out the back way. She had a lot of thinking to do and Lucas would be home from his Christmas visit with Tony soon. 

~*~

"Wait a second V. Stop right there." Taggert said as he blocked her path. As she tried to step around him twice, he stood his ground. "What about this Jones character spooks you? Should we be worried?"

"No." V sighed, it's personal not professional. "I just have to get out here before he gets here or it won't be very pleasant."

Frisco heard her voice just as he spied her hair over the beefy guy's shoulder. "Before I get here?" He asked casually, watching V's features darken to fury. "How are you V?" He asked, stepping aside slightly to let Anna and Robert have a peek at the woman he had spoken about many times. He looked at the bald guy in front of him. "I'm Commissioner Jones, may I have your name, rank and some information. What are you doing with my wife?"

Chapter 3

"Your what?" a chorus of shocked voices greeted Frisco's announcement. Anna and Robert from behind him joined the chorus of the two detectives in front of him. In between,

was his redhead, spirited fiery, and extremely ticked off.

"Didn't you tell everyone our news Venus?" Frisco asked as a smile threatened to appear. The marriage had been one of necessity, but Frisco was thoroughly enchanted with V. She was a good lifemate he decided having long since dismissed the convenience of the marriage. She would fall for him soon enough. They would have their happily ever after.

V stalked away from Taggert and jabbed her finger in Frisco's chest. "How dare you Jones. You haven't earned the right to call me Venus, number one and number two we are NOT married."

"The state of New York and I beg to differ sweetheart." Frisco said as he pulled her hand to his mouth, kissing it gently. "I missed you."

"And I didn't miss you." V broke away from her husband as she spotted Anna and Robert. "Oh My God" she breathed as she approached them. "Robert and Anna Scorpio? You're alive? Uncle Sean told me so much about you both."

Anna looked at V and leaned slightly into Robert. Only he knew how trying all of this was on her. "Yes we are" Anna smiled. "Frisco has told us so much about you. I feel that we already know each other." Anna said warmly. She reached for Robert's hand as she regarded V carefully.

"How is Sean?" Anna asked. "We haven't spoken to him in some time. We had some holiday plans that brought us to town.

"He's doing Well." V said quietly. She was still stunned by the fact that the best two agents in the business were whole, alive and standing in front of her.

As Frisco watched V and Anna speaking, he felt a level of comfort he hadn't allowed himself to feel in quite some time. His wife allowed him to let his guard down. He hadn't felt this at peace since Felicia. He and V were by no means a sure thing but he was going to work his hardest to get there.

"Scorpio?" Taggert spoke up from behind Frisco. When Frisco turned to face the guy, he saw sympathy on the guy's features. 

"Yeah they're Mac's family." Frisco anticipated Taggert's question. "I'm sorry, but I didn't catch your name."

"It's Taggert sir, Lieutenant Taggert. Commissioner Scorpio was a big inspiration." He moved forward and approached the couple. "I'm so sorry for your loss. Are you back for good?"

"Thanks mate. We miss Mac very much." Robert said with a nod to Taggert. "We're back until Faison is dead." He added with a deadly edge in his voice.

~*~ 

Luke Spencer rubbed his wife's back. "How you feeling darlin'? It's been quite a day hasn't it?" Luke asked as he kissed Laura's earlobe. Both of them had been giving Lucky and Lulu some space, as hard as that was at the present time.

"I'm so overwhelmed." Laura confessed. "We have Lucky back and a new baby. "I almost feel like we have too many gifts this year."

Luke watched his son as his wife spoke. She seemed unwilling to peer into the obvious emotional anguish Lucky was under and he wasn't about to push his angel into anything she couldn't handle right now. "We'll all take time to heal." Luke warned quietly. "The pain isn't over but it's a beginning we can all handle together."

"Hey waterworks what about eating some more food." Lulu teased her brother gently. He'd been crying non-stop for over a half hour and she was getting concerned. She couldn't imagine what he'd been through but she knew he had to eat. 

Raising his head slowly, Lucky dragged a weary hand over his eyes. "OK for you munchkin. But after this I have to crash for awhile. I'm not up to seeing much of anyone. Can you run interference for me with mom and dad?" Lucky asked

"Even Elizabeth?" Lulu questioned softly. When immediate fear appeared in her brother's eyes, she squeezed his arm. "No Elizabeth either, I've got it." She paused before speaking again, wondering how her brother would take her words. "Lucky I won't press you, but if you don't talk to someone soon, it's going to eat you up inside. When the parents go to bed I'm going to pop some corn and watch a movie. If you're up please hang with me?"

"I will." Lucky assured as he ate the rest of his food. "Mom, dad I'm exhausted. I need to sleep for awhile. Wake me in the evening." Lucky said giving both parents tight hugs. "Merry Christmas." He said as he finally began to feel safe.

~*~

"Come on Liz you really need to eat." Jeff Webber watched his daughter carefully. She had been doing so much better until Laura Spencer had called, canceling their dinner for the time being. When Liz didn't answer, Jeff watched his daughter carefully. The last two years had brought about astounding changes. First, his little girl had been raped. Jeff shuddered at the thought, much as he had upon his arrival in Port Charles some months ago.

He should have known his little girl was in trouble, Jeff realized as he pulled Liz into a tight embrace. He had been so relentless in his need to help faceless strangers that he had lost his family. Stephen Lars, Sarah and their mother were back in Colorado now. There were to be no more humanitarian assignments abroad for the Webbers. Jeff had returned to Port Charles in the Spring. It had taken a lot of time and energy, but finally he and Liz were the unit they had been throughout her childhood. 

"I really don't want to eat dad." Liz said dully. "I really wanted to be close to them today. I can't help feeling rejected." 

Jeff pulled his daughter into a tight embrace, wishing he could take away her pain. After seven months the wounds were still visible in his daughter's somber eyes and sad smile. Jeff had been so easy to dismiss Lucky as a meaningless crush, but as time went on, he began to comprehend the magnitude of his daughter's loss. "We'll get through this together Liz. I promise you that." Jeff said sadly, wondering if his daughter could ever get through the loss of Lucky Spencer.

~*~

He pulled up the collar of his bomber jacket as he shadowed his old love. Bobbie Spencer had gone through many names since they had first been involved, but she was still as vibrant and as stunning as the last day he had seen her. She thought him dead as did most of the world. Soon, very soon he could let her know that she had a guardian angel. He'd have his Bobbie back. Roy Delucca shadowed his soulmate as he had for many days. As close as he'd gotten to her in the past, Roy had been surprised that she hadn't ever sensed his presence. He always knew when she was nearby by the way time seemed to stand still and his senses seemed to attain a state of acute awareness. The gentleness of a breeze on the back of his neck could almost bring him to his knees when she was around.

Roy knew that he couldn't approach Bobbie, not yet anyway. He needed to be totally free of the Organization. They had given him a new identity, even parts of a new face, but he was tired of the life of running. Luke Spencer had outwitted the Smiths and returned to Port Charles with a wife and kid in tow, why couldn't he do it alone?

Lost in his thoughts and the vision of the redhead hurrying across the snow-crusted pavement, Roy found himself unceremoniously sprawled across the pavement. "Watch where you're walking." He said before looking up to see Bobbies' ex husband standing over him, looking down at him with a rather shocked expression.

"May I help you up Mr Cavanaugh? Or should I say, Mr Delucca" Stefan asked as he arched a ginger eyebrow. 

"Excuse me?" Roy tried to keep his cool. How had this Eurotrash found out who he was? With money even the witness protection program could be breached, he knew that.

"Accept my offer of help." Stefan said, barely hiding his annoyance. As if he didn't have enough to contend with in Jerry Jacks, now one of Bobbie's old flames was back to relight the fires. How could he expect to win her back by competing with two men instead of one?

Bobbie didn't know what made her stop and investigate the small debate that was happening a short distance away. Perhaps the sight of Stefan standing over a man brought out her protective nature or perhaps she had felt a spark of something for the man lying on the ground, but whatever it was, she found herself moving with lightning speed to the men's side.

"Stefan what is the problem?" Bobbie asked, addressing her ex husband, before turning to look at the man on the ground. When his chocolate brown eyes met hers all Bobbie emitted a sharp gasp. "Roy?" She whispered before sinking to the pavement in a dead faint.

"Now you've done it." Stefan said sourly as he leaned to help the woman he had never stopped loving.

Chapter 4

"Oh shut up you pompous ass." Roy replied with a sneer. "Come on Bobbie." He whispered as he sank to the ground and cradled her gently. "Come on sweetheart. It's all right. The monster that stalks in the night will be gone soon."

Stefan emitted a sound that was suspiciously like a snort at that pronouncement. "If you're done insulting me, might I be allowed to take Bobbie to the hospital?"

Roy couldn't help but to roll his eyes at Stefan's stiff language. "No pal you will not be allowed to. Call the paramedics and meet us there." He smoothed Bobbie's hair back, his mind on another strip of pavement, another moment when her arms had cradled him. "Come on Bobbie. Come back to me."

Bobbie's eyes fluttered open suddenly and she looked at Roy through big eyes. The years had softened her features but in a moment Roy was taken back to her wide-eyed enthusiasm when they had been a couple. "You're here?" Bobbie asked, her voice a curious combination of shock and awe. "But Roy you died all those years ago."

As Stefan cleared his throat awkwardly, Roy pulled Bobbie close. "I didn't die and I'm here. I'm not leaving you Bobbie. I'm just sorry you had to find out about it this way." Bobbie looked between Stefan and Roy for some long moments. Of the two men in her past, Roy had possessed her full unwounded heart, while Stefan had hardened a battle scarred soul.

"This is all so much." She spoke finally as her fingers traced Roy's distantly familiar features. "I mourned you." She whispered with a sad smile. "I need time to adjust to the fact that you're alive. I'm elated that you're alive and whole and here." She assured, "But there's so much going on in my life right now. I need time to adjust." She affirmed. With a sigh, she sat up slowly. "Did you just get into town? Where are you staying? Does Luke know? You know, he blamed himself for what happened all those years ago."

The touch of Roy's hand on Bobbie's back sent small shivers up and down her spine. She had been moved by a man's touch only once before. Stefan had sent her senses spiraling out of control with a touch, a kiss. Even a look had Bobbie forgetting that he was her brother's sworn enemy.

"Your ex knew, but no one else had. If Luke knows it, he hasn't ever contacted me. The witness protection program is usually pretty good about keeping their subjects hidden." Roy remarked in an offhand manner.

"You were witness protection?" Bobbie asked in shock. "How badly inured were you that day?"

"Can we wait until we meet up with Luke?" Roy asked. He wasn't about to spill his guys in front of Mr. Aristocrat.

"I was supposed to go over there later anyway. Let's just go now." Bobbie stood slowly. 

"Barbara I must insist that you be examined at General Hospital" Stefan wasn't about to let her walk away so quickly.

"Stefan I'm fine." Bobbie insisted. "It was just the shock. If I start to get dizzy I'll go to Gh. I promise." Bobbie assured. As Stefan nodded curtly, she spied something akin to pain in those emerald eyes.

"Is everything all right?" Bobbie ventured. She had no idea why she chose this moment in which to reach out to him. She placed her hand on his forearm and squeezed, not understanding the flash of anger she felt as his muscle stiffened under her hand. She couldn't still be attracted to him. That simply wasn't an option, especially not now. Bobbie gave herself a mental shake even as she tightened her grip on Stefan's arm. It would do him well to know that she wouldn't give up that easily.

"Yes Barbara everything is fine." Stefan replied evenly. "Have a good holiday" he added before striding off. Stefan Cassadine would never admit to such weakness but he had never been quite so lonely in his life.

~*~

Lulu Spencer walked the streets of Port Charles at a fast clip. After saying a hurried goodbye to her parents and checking in on a sleeping Lucky, Lu knew she had to tell someone special about Lucky's return. Her parents were in need of a little adjustment time anyway, so Lulu didn't feel any guilt about leaving. Liz needed to know this now. Though Liz and Lulu had never been very close, Lu had hated the way Liz had withdrawn after Lucky's death. They had all mourned, but none had disassociated themselves from life as much as Liz had. After quitting school, she had retreated into her father's house, becoming a virtual hermit. Working shifts at Kelly's was Liz's only connection to the outside world and Lu had found herself wondering many times if Elizabeth Webber was strong enough to survive the blow of losing Lucky.

She walked purposefully to the Webber's door and took a deep breath before knocking. She had to remain calm or she wouldn't do anyone any good. Lucky needed a lot of help and Lu knew she was the only Spencer strong enough to hear his tale right now. As her knock echoed in the crisp winter's day, Lu allowed a tiny smile to appear. As bad as things were, Lucky was alive. The worst was over for all of them.

"Lizzie that's the door. Maybe the Spencers came to us instead of us to them." Jeff ventured in a soft voice. He was so worried about his daughter that he was loath to let her go. "I'll be right back." He assured gently. As Jeff opened the door, the least likely visitor greeted him. "Hello Lesley Lu." He greeted Luke and Laura's daughter. "Merry Christmas. Won't you come in?"

"Thank you Dr. Webber." Lulu smiled at her great-uncle. Her family tree was so gnarled and twisted sometimes that she simply couldn't keep up. "Is Liz around? I have some news she has to hear right now."

Jeff hesitated a moment before nodding. "Please don't upset her though. She's barely hanging on." When Lulu's arms went around him and she hugged him close, Jeff began to feel some hope.

"It's the news she needs." Lulu insisted in a sure tone before releasing her grandfather's brother. "Lucky's alive and he's home. Let me tell her though."

"My God." Jeff whispered. He knew there was more to the story or Luke and Laura would have never canceled their plans. "Come on She's in the living room."

Lulu followed Jeff into the living room. When she saw Liz on the couch, she immediately moved to her. "Liz I have to tell you something but you have to remain calm and respect his wishes ok?" When Liz looked perplexed but nodded, Lulu forged onward. "Liz, Lucky walked up to our front door today. We don't know how yet but he's alive and he's relatively healthy to look at. Now, here's the hard part, he isn't ready to see anyone yet, not mom and dad, not me, not even you."

Liz met Lulu's eyes as the realization that her Lucky was alive made her spirit soar. "You're sure Lulu?" She finally stammered through her tears. When Lulu nodded and said a soft yes, Liz pulled the teen into a tight embrace. "I always knew he was alive. I never told anyone but I would dream of him being all alone, scared and lonely." She took a deep breath to steady herself, but instead the tears poured down her face. "Oh thank God." She whispered. "Thank God for bringing him back to us."

"He'll be all right Liz." Lulu added absently, wondering if that was indeed the case. "He just needs time. Whatever happened to him, it was rough. He's sleeping now and he specifically asked for time and space. It's killing all of us, but it's what's best for him."

Liz nodded her head, thinking of their very different reactions as people. She hadn't wanted to be away from Lucky yet it was so like him to handle his pain privately. "I understand and it will be hard." She admitted. "Can you tell him that I love him?"

"You know I will. Call me in a couple of hours and I'll give you an update." Lu said before offering an impulsive hug. "I didn't want to just drop this on you without you being able to see him, but I knew you'd want the news in whichever way you could have it."

"I did. It's a blessed holiday indeed." Liz reluctantly released Lucky's sister and hugged her father. "Did you hear?" She asked unnecessarily.

As Jeff nodded, Lulu eased her way to the door. She had done her duty for the day.

~*~

"DR Jones to trauma two Stat!" AJ heard the page and shook his head incredulously. They were really going to let Tony Jones near Carly? "Mom can you have someone else brought in?" AJ asked as he paced the floor of the GH Emergency room.

"AJ enough is enough." Monica sighed. Michael had been checked over and was fine. Thankfully Aj had managed to rescue him before he, too, tumbled down the staircase to near certain death. Monica looked over at Carly. As things stood right now she would be all right. Her spine was intact though swollen, but she hadn't regained consciousness. They'd know more when Tony was able to run some neurological tests. "DO you have any idea how lucky you all are?"

"I didn't mean to do it." Aj said quietly. "Any of it."

"We know that AJ." Alan said quietly. "Just remember that it was an accident. There's no need to bring the police in on this."

Aj gave his father a long look and nodded his head. Alan had a point. As CEO of ELQ his name would be dragged thorough the mud and Carly and Michael didn't need that either. The rookie cop that had been sent to the scene seemed satisfied that Carly had simply tripped and fallen and who was he to change their minds?

Chapter 5

"Come on Jer let's go back to the penthouse." Jax said quietly. His brother had been haphazardly throwing his possessions into boxes for an hour now. Jax hated the distant look on his brother's face and found himself wondering how Jerry was going to make it. Bobbie had been privy to all of Jerry's heart for the first time in her life. "Come on Jer." He said quietly as his brother lightly stroked a small toy.

"Lucas gave me this Jasper." Jerry said as he turned to face his brother. Tears glittered in his chocolate brown eyes as He shook his head slowly. "I'm going to miss this. He came to mean so much to me. Both of them did." He swallowed and looked around. "I'll get the rest of the stuff later." Jerry almost flinched at the gentle touch of his brother.

"Jax I don't know how to do this." He admitted as he allowed Jax to pull him into a gentle hug. Relaxing in his brother's embrace, Jerry allowed a few hot tears to trail down his face. "I never loved before." He said as wonder tinged his voice before it turned brittle. "And you'll be damned certain I will never again."

Jax closed his eyes as he searched for a suitable reply. "If love finds you hang onto it Jer. That's all I know how to say."

Jerry pushed away from Jax. "So you think this wasn't real love then?" Jerry asked as he stared his younger brother down.

Jax hesitated a moment. "I don't know." He admitted softly. He didn't think it was on Bobbie's part but he wasn't about to tell his brother that right now and risk a fistfight on Christmas.

"What makes it less important then you and Alexis or should I say Chloe. Do you feel in love with Alexis when you're making out on the couch with the lovely Mrs. Ashton? Do you feel loyal to Alexis when you're making love to another man's wife, little brother?" Jerry knew he had hit a sore point when Jax's eyes turned crystalline blue and he turned away.

"Don't go there Jerry. You don't know anything about Alexis' and my marriage." Jax warned.

"Because you haven't let me. We used to be a team Jax." Jerry said and for the moment Jax was glad to see his brother animated. He just offered a slight smile as his brother threw an arm around his shoulder. "We used to be a team Jasper, getting into scrapes together, a team. Now you've switched allegiances." Jerry moved away from jax and sighed. "You've chosen that worm Ashton's wife even as you make a home with the lovely Alexis. I know you. You aren't a cheater. Care to tell big brother what's going on?"

Jax allowed the smallest of smirks to adorn his features before shaking his head. His brother was masterful at manipulating every situation and turning it back on Jax. "None of your concern Jerry. I'm working it all out."

"Well little brother." Jerry sighed before continuing. "If you hurt Alexis, I'm single now. She wouldn't even have to look outside the family for the man of her dreams."

~*~

Kevin sat for what seemed to be hours, hoping against hope that Eve would return. She wouldn't; he knew it was over as he knew he was still breathing. And still his mind kept going between Eve and Lucy. He knew he should sit and wait for Eve to return, even if it was to just get her possessions, but a small part of him said that despite everything that had happened between he, Scott and Lucy he owed Lucy and Serena a goodbye. After his three months with the WSB they might elect to use him elsewhere. Kevin tried not to snort at the unlikeness of it all. The WSB and he were hardly a match made in heaven but he had passed their physical and mental health requirements and for some unknown reason they wanted him.

He sighed and clenched and unclenched his hands a few times. If Eve came back, it wouldn't be until she had cooled off somewhat and that wouldn't be any time soon, Kevin rationalized. With a few slow inhalations and exhalations his confidence increased and soon he was standing outside the firehouse. As the blinking Christmas lights illuminated his face, Kevin's heart began to race.

"Kevin!" Serena exclaimed as she appeared at the door. "Where's Eve?"

"She's not here." Kevin said as he tried to keep his sadness at bay, instead batting playfully at Serena's Santa cap. "Did you get a lot of presents?"

"Yes I did." Serena declared as a bright smile gave her a merry quality. "Come on in and see!" Serena began tugging Kevin's unprotesting form in. 

"Where is everyone?" Kevin asked as he looked around, taking in the fragrant candles and the wrapping paper strewn around.

"They needed more eggnog." Serena said conspiratorially.

"Oh eggnog is very important." Kevin agreed as he looked up to meet Lucy's eyes. She looked stunning in red velvet and it took all the resistance he possessed to stay still and not pull her into a heated embrace. "Merry Christmas Luce." He said finally.

"Merry Christmas doc." She replied as Scott's arms went around her waist and he held her close. Lucy had never felt as torn between the two men as she did at that moment.

~*~

Frisco tensed when Robert mentioned Faison's death. "Robert we'll take care of him, all together." He assured. Robert wasn't taking Mac's death well at all. "Maybe we should go leave the PCPD in the lieutenant's capable hands for now and get you both settled in." Frisco pulled V tightly against him. "And you can get to know my beautiful wife." He gave Robert a meaningful look, very aware of the care with which Robert stared at the young woman. He was going to alert her to something if he wasn't careful. Frisco met Anna's eye. "Robert can I talk to you about something?" Frisco asked casually as he subtly motioned to her to keep V busy.

"What is it mate?" Robert inquired as they stepped away. He was startled when Frisco grabbed his shoulder in a bruising grip. "Do you want her to know your secret Robert?" Frisco asked in a heated tone. "Because I am not ready for true confessions time. "If you keep staring at her, she'll realize something isn't right."

Robert sighed and watched his wife with V. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting." Robert sighed and ran his hands through his shaggy hair. "Please don't tell her anything."

"I won't." Frisco was quick to assure. "You and Anna are the only one with any right to say anything. Until then forget I even know. In fact." Frisco let out a small chuckle. "Forget you know too."

"So." Anna started awkwardly as she stood next to V. "How long have you and Frisco been married?"

V eyed Anna for a moment. Was she really supposed to make small talk with her professional idol? "Um…I guess…yeah about 4 months now." She sighed. "It's not a love match Mrs. Scorpio."

"Anna please" There was so much to this woman. She would make a great match for Frisco. "You know, it could be someday. He's good looking, smart, in shape, witty."

"And this isn't the WSB dating service." V replied with a soft laugh. "He's cute but he's half of Frisco and Felicia." V said with a small sigh, her thoughts on Mac. "I didn't even know he was gone." Her voice trembled just slightly but Anna could see the tears seeping out of the corners of V's eyes.

"I know. Frisco thought it best that you not be told. He was supposed to get here before you but we had some trouble in Toronto. He was injured." She said, wondering if she could classify a three-inch gasp on Frisco's thigh a life threatening injury. Well, she rationalized silently, it could have closely interfered with his ability to have more children. "It was life threatening." Anna added solemnly. "But they'll be all right." She wondered if V knew about Mac's true fate and offered a smile and a wink.

"They?" V repeated slowly. She met Anna's eyes as she tried to read the older' woman's expression. Confident that Taggert and Garcia were busying themselves; she mouthed Mac's name and was rewarded with the subtlest of nods.

~*~

"I can't believe it's really you." Bobbie said in a voice full of awe as she watched Roy. He had that engaging half smile that had always melted her heart. "We have a lot to talk about, like why somehow and in some way you couldn't have let me know." Roy opened his mouth to speak and she put up a hand, effectively silencing him. "Not now. You want to see Luke, that's where we'll go."

"I'm glad Frank didn't get him." Roy replied. "What happened to Luke after I…well." He trailed off and sighed.

"Me too." Bobbie replied with feeling. "He destroyed enough of my life, though not single-handedly." She gave Roy another pointed look. "Luke married Laura. They were away for many years because of the Frank Smith threat but they have a daughter and had a son."

Roy looked at Bobbie long and hard. "Had? Smith?" He asked as his hands curled into fists at his side.

"No!" Bobbie said emphatically. "It was a fire earlier this year. Lucky, that was his nickname." She paused and took a deep breath, distinctly aware of the nephew that must have struggled to do such an involuntary action before succumbing to the smoke. She wiped her eyes before continuing. "He was asleep. He never had a chance. He was only barely seventeen."

"I'm sorry." Roy said quietly, turning his warm dark eyes on Bobbie.

"I know." She said as she brushed a fingertip over his cheek. "Let's go. Luke really needs to see an old friend today."

~*~

"So how did this happen?" Chris Ramsey grinned and raised a glass of eggnog at the new arrival in the on-call room. "How did the two of us pull this day of all days to get stuck here?"

"I don't know." Karen sighed as she poured a cup of coffee. "I don't know how you can drink that stuff!"

"It's the holiday spirit." Chris grinned. "Anyway I'm off in fifteen minutes. What about you?"

Karen consulted her watch and nodded. "Actually I was done fifteen minutes ago. I'm just getting my breath before going out into the cold." She gave Chris a small smile, thankful that he wasn't being his odious self for once.

"I know of a way to make a glow start in your belly…" Chris leered watching Karen color. "Come on, let me buy you a Christmas drink at the PC grille."

"The Grille is open?" Karen asked in shock as a sobbing Eve rushed in and into Chris arms. "There goes the drink.' She muttered as she met Chris eyes. Karen hated the way Eve used Chris sometimes but he seemed so in love with her sometimes that she kept her mouth shut. "I'll just see you later Chris."

"No Karen, wait" Chris started watching her leave. "Ok Eve what's going on?" he asked quietly as he wondered what he had just lost when Karen walked out the door.

~*~

"Luke where is Lulu?" Laura asked as she emerged from the kitchen. After Lucky had gone to nap, she had done his dishes and had joined Luke at her son's doorway. The simple act of watching him sleep was such a pleasure to them both that they had spent over an hour locked in each others embrace, rejoicing at the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest. When Laura finally tore herself away to make herself and Luke some sandwiches, she had been mildly surprised to find Luke standing at the doorway. "Are you looking for Lu honey?" She asked, placing the food down and wrapping her arms around his waist. AS she rested her chin against Luke's back, she allowed herself to relax. "This won't be pleasant Luke but he's back. Even if he's broken he's still alive. We can help him."

"We should have known." Luke said quietly as he turned to Laura. "If we had known we could have spared him so much pain."

"But we didn't Luke. We had no way of knowing." Laura assured quietly. "Whatever happened we'll get the facts and face it as a family, all five of us." Laura said putting his hand on her stomach.

~*~

Lulu walked home slowly, wondering what she could do to erase the hopelessness in Lucky's eyes. She didn't need to be told that it was horrible and that he had been abused mentally psychologically and physically. She walked slowly to Lucky's boxcar and looked around with a sad smile. How had he ended up here? Lulu shuddered a little. The boxcar was a creepy reminder of what could have been and was and she didn't want to be there any more.

Walking with swift strides toward the house, Lulu barely saw the couple until she banged into them. Staggering back a few steps s, she wiped a couple of snowflakes out of her eyes. "Aunt Bobbie Merry Christmas! Oh My God you'll never…." Lulu trailed off as she spotted the man next to Bobbie. She had no idea who he was but his possessive grip on her aunt's waist raised her eyebrows. "Hi I'm Lulu Spencer, and you are?"

"Lulu this is an old friend of your mom and dad's and mine as well. Roy DeLucca. Roy this is Luke and Laura's daughter Lesley Lu. We call her lulu."

"Roy DeLucca?" Lulu asked in shock. "What is this back from the dead day? First Lucky and now you. Hi, Come on." Lulu said ignoring her aunt's shocked gasp as she dragged her shocked aunt and the amused guy to her doorstep. "Wait right here." She said with an impish grin.

Lulu spied her parents just behind the door as she threw it open. "Hi you two. Anyway, it's like some major Christmas thing happening or there was a 2 for 1 special at the back from the dead counter at Wal Mart cause." She did a drumroll sound. "Roy DeLucca's here, back from, well wherever the presumed dead come from." She said as he stepped into the doorway.

Chapter 6

"Roy?" Was all Luke could think to say, as his old friend stood before him, whole and alive. A near forgotten reflex had Luke turn to cast a worried glance at the inside landing.

"I'm here dad." Lucky assured. He had already been coming down the stairs when Lulu had thrown open the door. She had changed since Lucky had gone. There was something about her that seemed so much older and world-weary. Here she was masking her pain in interminable Spencer fashion at the delicate age of fifteen. Wasn't she supposed to have it easier than I did, Lucky wondered?

"Cowboy and Roy." Luke said slowly. Much as Lucky's visions had appeared to him in the days following the fire, he had been haunted by the visions of Roy for years. Luke shook his head briefly and ran his hand over his head slowly. As his arm tightened around Laura's waist, Luke allowed the full scope of the words to filter into his brain.

"It's really you?" He asked quietly, moving closer slowly so as not to startle his old friend. Lucky's reactions and fear were foremost on his mind as Luke inched closer.

"It's really me." Roy replied in a soft voice, before pulling Luke into a tight embrace.

"And it's really Lucky." Bobbie whispered as she sagged against the doorjamb. The sight of her thin and pale nephew lurking on the steps was too much for Bobbie and she moved to embrace him, taking note of the way he stiffened and whimpered a moment too late.

"Lucky are you all right?" Bobbie asked as she released the younger man. He was staring at the ground and was obvious traumatized. "Do you want some space baby?" Bobbie asked quietly, even as Lulu gripped his arm. 

"Aunt Bobbie?" Lu said as she tried to sound as brightly toned as she had earlier. "Can you get everyone some eggnog?" As soon as Bobbie was out of earshot, Lu sank onto a stair pulling Lucky with her so that he seated was one step lower. Her hands found their way through his dark blonde hair in a gesture that was protective and affectionate at the same time.

"Luck I don't know what they did to you in that hell you were in." She said as she urged his head to her shoulder. "But they won't even win." She paused as he stiffened then let out a small sigh as he relaxed. "I promise Lucky, we'll find a way. Things are really overwhelming right now but I'm not letting go and I'm not leaving so just hang onto me."

"I'll try." Lucky resolved in a steely tone. "But it's so hard Lu, so damn hard."

"No one ever said that life was simple Luck. Or that things worth having would be easy did they?" 

Luke slowly released his friend and looked him over carefully. "The years haven't treated you so badly." Luke said slowly. As Bobbie rejoined Roy, Luke spared his sister a gentle smile. "He looks okay doesn't he?" Luke asked

Bobbie looked from Roy to Lucky and nodded seriously. "We should talk when things calm down Luke."

Luke reached around Roy to close the outside door, and pulled him into the house that he and Laura had made a home. "Roy you remember Laura don't you?" he queried as he slowly herded the group to the couch. Whatever Lu and Lucky were discussing needed to be as private as possible. "And the two on the steps are Lesley Lu, our daughter and Lucky, our son." His voice wavered on the last part of that statement and Luke took a deep breath before continuing. "He just came back today as well."

Roy nodded in understanding then abruptly crossed the room to stand in front of Lucky and Lu. At first angered by the disruption his presence caused, all Lu could do was glare at the offender.

"Welcome home Lucky." Roy said in a heartfelt tone. He extended his hand to the younger man and men his eyes.

Lucky watched his father's friend for a moment before reaching up to shake the cool hand with his sweaty palm. "Hi Roy. Welcome home yourself." Lucky said as he pressed a little tighter against his sister.

"Thanks Lucky." Roy tightened his grip on Lucky's hand for a second, hoping the younger man knew that he wasn't the only one who had been through hell to return to town. "If you ever need anything, find me." Roy added before returning to Luke Laura and Bobbie.

~*~

V gripped Anna's arm in a viselike grasp. "Of course I can show you to the bathrooms. Come on." She said loudly, dragging Anna along before the older woman had time to voice a protest.

Anna tried to dig her heels in but V's momentum pulled her into a small room, the interrogation room, Anna realized with a smile. While V shut the door and pulled the blinds, Anna allowed a small smile to remain on her features. This young woman was all her father's child, even though she didn't know it. It was so much better than being her mother's child. Anna shuddered. Helena Cassadine wasn't fit to raise a tent much less a child.

"Mac is alive?" V asked in shock, her smoky voice jolting Anna for a second. "How? Is he safe?"

"As safe as he can be." Anna assured. We need to keep him in hiding until the Faison threat is dealt with. The WSB has a Dr. Collins on the case and hopefully he'll give us something to work with."

"I know of Dr. Collins." V said seriously, torn between happiness and concern for Mac. "Felicia does she know?"

Anna looked away, but not before V glimpsed the agony in her eyes. "Venus, this is level five classification. You shouldn't even know, but the fact that you're a level four agent married to a level five entitles the rules to be bent. We can't tell her. Mac doesn't want her to know."

V shut her eyes even as she nodded. "I think I understand." She muttered. "Can I get a message to him?" She asked as she turned to Anna.

"We'll do our best Luv." Anna promised. "Work something up and next time we can communicate with him we'll do our best to pass it on in a timely manner." She regarded the redhead with a small smile. "I have heard such great things about you Venus." She ventured.

"From Frisco?" V couldn't hide the thread of sarcasm. He was a nice guy but he was entirely too much.

"Yes from your husband. From the man you love." Anna replied.

"I don't love him!" V said in an overly strong voice. "He just drives me crazy that's all." Shaking her head so that her chin length curls bounced all over the place, V threw the interrogation door open and stalked out.

"Oh little one you do love him." Anna assured her stepdaughter as the woman strided out of earshot. "And you love just like Robert does, young Venus."

~*~  
"Merry Christmas." Lucy regarded Kevin as she relaxed in Scott's arms. "So what brings you here Kevin?" She asked as she tried to keep her emotions at bay. She had often felt very torn between the two men, but never more so then no, in a room with Serena and all the Christmas cheer reminding her both of Christmases past and ones yet to come. Lucy couldn't banish the thoughts of both men as they intertwined memories and times to come.

"Want some eggnog Doc?" Lucy asked extra brightly, stepping out of Scott's embrace swiftly. Scott looked hurt for a moment before dropping his arms to his sides.

"No thank you Lucy." Kevin said softly. "Can we speak alone?" He cast a glance at Scott, who reached for Serena's hand. Kevin watched them leave before turning his attention to Lucy. The vulnerable way she was working her lower lip between her teeth was almost his undoing.

Be strong. Kevin repeated that mantra silently as he regarded Lucy for a few moments. "I'm going out of town and it could be for good." He finally ventured ion a tight voice.

~*~

"AJ?" Carly tried desperately to reach consciousness. Something had happened to her, and to Michael, but what was it. Everything was so hazy…Carly felt herself floating through air then ending her flight with a jarring thump. She'd fallen from somewhere, or had been pushed but what and how, and Michael. Was he hurt? She had to reach the surface whatever it took!

With supreme effort, Carly opened an eye. AJ and his parents were standing nearby but where was Michael. "AJ." Carly tried to form the words, but he wasn't near enough to hear her garbled whisper. "AJ." Carly tried again.

"No police." AJ repeated to his parents. "She'd been drinking a small amount and she slipped. If any tests are run now they'll show her clear but it's been over an hour since she drank. I didn't drink. I never drink."

"We know AJ." Monica said grimly, slipping an arm around Aj's trembling form.

Drink? Suddenly the events of the night came back to Carly. She was leaving him because he was still drinking. Yet he was setting her up for the fall. "Momma." She whispered, needing one person who would always be her champion. As darkness creeped over her again, Carly prayed to a God she had never believed in, to protect her precious son from all dangers, including AJ.


End file.
